


Hands

by Say_that



Series: HQ!! For the Soul [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of Kuroo and Bokuto, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi really looks at Suga's hands for the first time when they're first years and from there it's downhill.<br/>A little fic for my sister who lives for Daisuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

The first time that Daichi really looks at Sugawara's hands, it's in practice during their first year. He notices how delicate they look while he sets the ball for a spike. The gentle curve of his fingers, the subtle flex of the slim muscles beneath pale skin. He almost misses the spike.

The second time, they're in class and he's watching his best friend take notes. He barely uses any pKressure to write the words, yet they still show up dark against the white of his notebook. His grip on the pencil is delicate, and when he reaches for his eraser, Daichi almost feels jealous of the piece of rubber. When the teacher asks if they have any questions, he forgets to raise his hand.

It keeps going like this for awhile. Sometimes it's just a brief thing, other times Daichi starts to daydream. He gets a volleyball to the face at one point and then has to sit out as he waits for his nose stop bleeding. He thinks that Michimiya notices at one point when she has to poke him in the side and tell him what passage to read from in English. Asahi definitely knows, but thankfully doesn't say anything.

But it's fine. He and Suga are best friends, and that's not going to change, even if Daichi does daydream about laying soft kisses across the small moles near his wrist, or on the one beneath his eye, or maybe the one on the back of his neck, but mostly the ones on his hands, during class. And during practice. And when they're studying together. And maybe Asahi's had to shake him out of said daydreams before coach Ukai notices that he's not paying attention.

Maybe it's not fine.

But he can deal with it. And it gets easier to ignore the little things as the years go by. It might be a bit tight in his chest when he figures out that it's not just that Sugawara's attractive or has nice hands, but that he's in love with the soft-spoken, cheerful teen.

And then, the final straw. Sugawara Koushi, Daichi's best friend and most trusted teammate, grabs Daichi's hand on the walk home from practice after their loss at the Inter-highs and kisses him.

Daichi just about bursts. He looks over in surprise to see Suga blushing. There's a small smile on his face, but it's nervous, just a little bit, but it's enough that it snaps Daichi out of the shock he had gone into. He squeezes Suga's hand and watches the relief spread across the setters face. And the happiness he sees in his best friend's eyes makes him want to shout for joy, but he settles for picking him up and spinning them around in a circle.

After that, he notices more than just Suga's hands, though they're still the main focus of his daydreams. He gets to hold them as often as he wants, and finds out that there are faint freckles across the boys knuckles, a few scars from falling down when he was younger. Sometimes there are bruises from practice, and Daichi makes sure to kiss them whenever he finds one. Suga calls him ridiculous when he does that, but he doesn't respond. Just smiles up at him and let's him laugh. It's worth it, to see the smile that lights up his face.

Dating his best friend is easier than he expected. Nothing really changed, but at the same time it's all different. When he says this to Kiyoko, she nods, like it makes the most sense in the world. Later, when Yachi joins as their second manager, Daichi talks with Kiyoko about how she seems to have fallen rather quickly in love with the younger girl. When Daichi tells Suga, he watches his boyfriend laugh until he cries, saying that it's only fair after how much Kiyoko had teased him for having a crush on Daichi for three years.

Daichi hadn't known that Suga had told Kiyoko that he had a crush on him. Or that it had started at the same time as Daichi's. He's a little bit annoyed at Kiyoko for a few days before she points out that Suga has matching moles on his hands. He forgives her after the practice the next day.

It's easy now, being with Suga. And now Daichi doesn't feel bad about staring at his hands. He told Suga about it once. How he would just watch how the muscles moved under the skin during practice, or how he would count the freckles across Suga's knuckles when he was supposed to be studying. He got a strange looking from him and then Suga laughed and said, "Daichi, I think you have a hand kink."

He's fine with Suga laughing at him. It's actually really nice, even when he's the butt of the joke. And he likes how Suga looks when he laughs. His eyes shut from laughing too hard, and his smile looks like it could light up Tokyo.

He talks with Kuroo and Bokuto at the training camp, and finds out that the other captains had been betting on when they'd get together. He resents that they thought they wouldn't start dating until the end of the year, and choses to ignore the fact that Kuroo had won the bet because Bokuto thought that Daichi would confess first.

He might aim a spike at Kuroo's face in their practice match the next day. It doesn't hit, but it comes close, and the look of shock on the Nekoma captain's face is worth it.

The third time Daichi really looks at Sugawara's hands, they're about to graduate and it's too soon for all of this to be over, but at the same time, Daichi knows that this is what they need. So he clasps Suga's hand in his, kisses his boyfriend's cheek, and tells him that they're leaving the team in good hands.

Even if Tanaka is vice captain.


End file.
